GW the Movie 2- Daughter of Darkness
by Jeri101
Summary: What would happen if a girl came claiming to be Heero's daughter? What else does she have up her sleeve? And who is out to get Heero? This is a riot! Finished! Please R&R!
1. Daddy!

Gundam Wing- the Movie 2  
  
AN: This is a parody of the 2nd Tenchi movie, but with Gundam Wing characters. If you haven't seen it, you should, even if you don't like Tenchi Muyo, it's really good. Please read this and tell me what you think. It's really good fic, filled with lots of funny stuff (If you have seen the movie you'll love this, I'm not so sure about the stomach part, though)! R&R! Thanx!  
  
Heero and Duo were on their way to school. They were 17. As they were walking down the street there was a girl standing there. "Hey, Heero, do you know that girl?" Duo asked him. The girl looked up. She spotted Duo and Heero. She ran over to them and glomped Heero.  
"Daddy!" she cried.  
"Get off me," Heero said.  
"Oh daddy, I'm so glad I found you!" she cried.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You must mistake me for someone else," Heero said, pushing the girl off of him.  
"But you are my daddy! I know you are!" she said, glomping him again. Duo unable to contain it any longer started cracking up.   
"Shut up, Maxwell," Heero said, giving the death glare. Duo shut up. "Girl, please get off me now. I AM NOT your dad and I don't know you. Besides, I'm 17."  
"But you re my daddy!" she said, stepping away.  
"But what about your mom?" asked Duo.  
"I don't know, all I can remember is my daddy!" she glomped Heero again.   
When Heero got away he asked, "What is your name?"  
"My name's Osami," she said.   
Duo looked at Heero and said, "Looks like we're not going to school today. Let's bring her home and find out more."  
  
~Later~  
"So, Osami, why are you here?" asked Duo.  
"To see my daddy!" she said.  
"What about your mom?"  
"I don't remember her. All I remember is my daddy."  
"We need someone smart," Duo said, picking up the phone. He called Quatre and Trowa and asked them to come over. Then he thought since Osami was a girl, he should get another girl to help, so he called Hilde.  
  
~An hour later~  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, and Osami were at table eating lunch, which was noodles. "Would you like more noodles, daddy?" Osami asked.   
"No," he replied coldly.  
"What do you like better? Noodles or me?" Osami asked.  
"Noodles," he replied.  
"Uh! You're mean," she said. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Hilde were just staring at them. Heero finished eating. He got up.  
"I'm going upstairs to take a shower. Don't any of you dare come up," he said, giving the Heero Yuy death glare (tm).   
"I'll come with you, daddy!" Osami cried, jumping up. Heero, who was halfway up the stairs, froze. "Haha! Yeah!" Osami cried, pulling off her dress, about to run up the stairs. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre just stared. Hilde, the only one with brains at the moment, jumped up and grabbed Osami's ankle, so she tripped and fell. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Osami asked. Heero, seeing everything was safe, continued up the stairs.   
"Why in the world would you want to take a shower with Heero?" Hilde asked her.  
"Because he's my daddy," Osami replied.  
"I'm sure glad Relena's not here," Duo mumbled under his breath. As if right on cue, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll help Osami put her dress back on," Hilde said, bringing Osami to the bathroom. Duo got up and cautiously opened the door.  
"Oh no," he muttered. It was Relena. "Um, Heero's not here, bye," he said, shutting the door. The doorbell rang again. "I'm not answering it," Duo said, walking back to the table.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
Out in the middle of nowhere, someone was enjoying all this. "Haha, now, all I have to do is get Osami to do as planned. I will have that 01 pilot!" they said.  
  
AN: How was that? Funny? Boring? Stupid?  
Tell me, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Peace out with the Heero-like minna-sans. Byies.  
  
  
  
  



	2. She's Dangerous

Gundam Wing- The Movie Two  
Chapter 2: She's Dangerous  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long, I'm just a real lazy person and plus, my brother or sister is gonna be born on Monday (12/10) (WOO HOO!) and I've been getting ready for that. Anywayz, here it is! R&R!  
  
DC: Do not own GW or Tenchi.  
  
~3 hours later~  
Heero was doing his laundry when Osami appeared. "Let's go take a walk, daddy."  
"No," he replied.  
"Come on, daddy" Osami said, grabbing Heero's arm.  
"I am not coming with you and I am not your dad!" Heero shouted. Duo was watching this hiding behind the door.   
Osami grabbed Heero's arm, "Come on, daddy," she said, her eyes turned red and her voice had become sinister. She grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him outside. Duo quietly followed. Osami dragged Heero to the park. Duo hid behind a bush, still watching them. He finally got a better look at Osami. She had dark brown hair in pigtails, like Heero's; she was about 15 or 16 in stature, although she didn't act like it, had purple eyes, and had a locket around her neck.  
"I love you," Osami said, hugging him.  
"What?" Heero questioned, bewildered. They both went into a trance and started floating above the ground.  
"Holy shit!" Duo cried. He jumped and ran towards Osami and Heero. They floated back to the ground and came out of the trance. "What the hell were you doing to Heero?" Duo asked.   
"I don't know what you're talking about, we were going for a walk."  
Duo smirked. "Yeah right!" He turned to Heero. "Didn't you realize what happened?" he asked. Heero shook his head and looked at Osami. "Heero, she's DANGEROUS!" Duo cried. Osami glared at him. "I didn't do anything," she retorted.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
Back at Heero's house, Heero went to his room. Duo sent Quatre and Trowa to guard the door. When it was about 11 o'clock, they all decided to go to bed. When they were asleep, Trowa & Quatre by Heero's door, Heero in his room, Duo in his with Hilde (not that you sickos), and Osami on the living room sofa, Osami's locket around her neck began to glow.  
"Hey Osami! Wake up!" a voice yelled. "Remember our bargain? You bring me the 01 pilot, or you'll know what I'll do," it clicked off.   
Osami panicked, "I know what she'll do; she'll destroy me," she said. She fell into a trance and walked up the stairs and into Heero's room.   
The locket clicked on. "Do what I said before."  
"I will obey," said Osami, monotonously. She pulled the cover off of Heero's bed and started to kiss his face (AN: Yes, this happened in the movie). She pushed up (AN: Oh God!) his shirt and started to kiss his stomach. They went into a trance and started floating upward, Osami still kissing him.   
Quatre woke up and awoke Trowa. They ran into the room, followed by Duo.  
"Holy shit!" Duo cried, again.  
"What the hell?" Quatre cried, in shock.   
Then the floor below them opened and all 5 of them fell through.  
  
  
AN: Sorry it was so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better and faster! Ja ne minna-sans, make sure you read and review! 


	3. Possessed Teddy Bears

Gundam Wing- The Movie 2  
Chapter 3: Possessed Teddy Bears  
  
AN: R&R!  
DC: Don't own GW or Tenchi.  
  
Relena slowly walked into Heero's house. It was midnight and the door was unlocked. "Hello?" she called. No answer. Well, she thought. They all must be asleep.   
She walked upstairs to Heero's room and opened the door. She walked in. Not noticing there was no floor, she fell right through. She screamed.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
Osami landed on top of Heero. Followed by Duo right next to them and Quatre falling on top of Trowa, next to Duo. Duo looked around to see some "toys" and "stuffed animals". Quatre screamed. They all looked at him. He was pointing at a teddy bear, with a knife in his hand, with other bears behind him.   
"Did we scare you? Did we hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry!" the bear yelled launching his army towards them. At that moment Relena decided to join them. She fell right on top of the teddy bear, the knife going into her. With a blood-curdling scream, she fainted, unconscious.   
"Your problem is solved, Heero," Duo said to him.  
"Not quite," Quatre yelled, pointing at the other bears that now had guns and knives. The bears charged. Every single one of them screamed, except Relena, of course.  
"STOP!" a voice screamed. Every bear stopped and fell over. A shadow stepped from out of nowhere. "Ah, and what do we have here?" it said.  
"You," Heero said.  
"Daddy, I'm scared, don't let her take me," Osami yelled.   
"Ah yes, well, what do we have here?" She looked at all of them. "Hhm, I only wanted Heero, but I know what to do with the others. Thank you, Osami, you have done your job."  
"Who are you?" Duo asked.  
"I'm glad you asked. My name is Siceria." Heero's hands clenched.  
"What do you want with me and who is Osami?" he asked.  
"Heero, always so to the point, yes yes. You know perfectly well that I've always been out to kill you. Last time you defeated me, but I have become stronger. And Osami is just a pawn in my game to get you. I created her from my and yours DNA," Siceria said.  
"I will never forget what you did to me!" said Heero.  
Duo looked at Heero, "You know her?"  
"Yes, she's my sister," he answered.  
"You're WHAT? Then why does she want to kill you?"  
"Duo, do me a favor and shut up for once in your life," said Heero. He turned back to Siceria, who was staring coldly at Osami. "What do you mean by stronger?" he asked.  
"Watch," she said. She held up her hands towards Osami. She fell to the floor from standing next to Heero and started to writhe in pain.  
"Make it stop, make it stop," she yelled. Heero just stared at Osami.  
"I see," he said. Siceria grinned.  
"Now, for your little friends, we won't be needing them," she held up her hand. Trowa, Duo, and Quatre all went flying into the wall, and all hit the ground at the same time unconscious. Heero gave a cold stare to Siceria.   
"Why did you do that? Those are my friends!" he yelled.  
"It's just going to be you and me and Osami and we'll see who wins."  
Heero shook his head. No, how could she have become so powerful, he thought. It just doesn't make sense, I thought she was dead, how did she live, and what's is going to happen now?  
"I'm waiting, it's your move," Siceria said.  
"What?" Heero asked, puzzled.  
"I'm allowing you the first attack, take it or leave it," she grinned. "Although, it doesn't matter, I'll have you beat before you know it."  
Heero clenched his fists, "Not if I can help it." He looked at Osami.  
"Please daddy, I know you can beat her," she said.  
Heero smiled, one of the only times in his life. He had finally realized that he liked Osami. "For Osami," he muttered under his breath. He took his fist into a punching position and swung a bunch at Siceria. His arm stopped in mid-air. Siceria laughed.  
"Why don't you use your powers, it would make this much more interesting, or are you just too weak?"   
Heero was mad. "Hee guh!" he screamed. A blast shot out of his hands and knocked Siceria to the floor. She got up, unharmed.  
"Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "If it is, I'm sorry, but you will die right now," she grinned, evilly. "Ya haa!!" she screamed. Heero was all of a sudden hit with a sharp pain. He fell to the floor, unable to stand it. He felt like it could kill him.  
No, he thought. I will not give up. I will beat Siceria like I did before. He slowly stood up and smiled. "No, I'm afraid you'll be the one to die." He held up his hand. Siceria started to disintegrate.  
"What's happening?" Siceria yelled in shock. "I can't be losing." When just her head and hands left, she stared at Heero. "I will be back!" she yelled. Then she disappeared. Heero smiled. He turned to Osami, she was disintegrating too.   
"No," he said.  
"I love you, daddy," she said. Then, she disappeared. Heero was saddened, but he would never show it. He went over to Duo, Trowa, and Quatre who had just regained consciousness.   
"Let's go home," he said.  
"What about Relena? Shouldn't we take her?" Quatre asked.  
Duo and Heero looked at each other, "Nah," Duo said.  
  
When they got back to the house, through the opening, they figured out how to get back, the opening disappeared. They sat in the kitchen.  
"So, what actually happened there?" Duo asked Heero.  
"I'll tell you one day," he said, not wanting Duo to know about his powers and what had gone on before.  
  
~3 days later~  
Heero and Duo were in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Heero went to answer it. From inside the kitchen, Duo heard the person at the front door.   
"Daddy!"  
  
The End.  
  
AN: So, what did you think? Please review! 


End file.
